


Flowers

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, New Relationship, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: Nick got into his first fight with Zak and he doesn't know what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychosocial_ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosocial_ish/gifts).



> This story is based on the following prompt from Psychosocial-ish:   
> "Nothing you could say or do would change how I feel about you."
> 
> Thanks for the idea!

Nick made his way up the front walk, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He and Zak had hardly spoken all day and the older man wasn’t answering his texts as quickly as he usually did. And when he finally did answer, the replies were short and terse. He was mad and Nick only hoped that whatever damage he’d done could be repaired.   
It was such a stupid fight. He could hardly even remember how it even started. Except that they’d both been overtired and hungry which was never a good combination. And somehow, it had escalated into Nick sleeping at his own apartment alone. It was one of the longest nights he could remember. He had thought about calling Zak a thousand times, but he figured he should give him space to cool off.   
It was their first fight and Nick had no idea how to navigate it. But he couldn’t wait any longer. They’d gone the whole day barely talking and another night sleeping alone sounded unbearable. He had to do this now. He took a deep breath before ringing the bell.   
“Hello?” Zak’s voice crackled through the speaker.   
“It’s me.” Nick said, feeling his stomach drop. “Can I come up?”  
It was quiet as he waited for Zak to respond and he worried the older man would turn him away. But after what felt like minutes, the door buzzed and he made his way inside. He climbed the steps, nervously clutching the items in his hands. He had no idea what he was doing, but he hoped it worked. As he rounded the stairs to Zak’s floor, the door swung open and the older man stood in the doorway.   
“Hi.” Nick said, nervously.   
“Hi.” Zak answered back, his eyes shifting toward Nick’s hands.   
“I just wanted to come by and...I’m so sorry, babe.” Nick said, wishing he’d prepared a little better for this part. “I was a jerk. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  
“Are those for me?” Zak asked, pointing toward the items Nick was currently white-knuckling.   
“Oh...yeah.” Nick said, extending his hand toward Zak. “I didn’t know…” he trailed off awkwardly.   
Zak reached out, silently taking the gift.  
“You got me flowers.” He said, a hint of a smile on his face. He kept his eyes trained on the bouquet in his hands as if he were trying to solve a puzzle.   
“And chocolate…” Nick added awkwardly. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as he handed the box to Zak. This had _not_ been the right decision after all.   
“You got me flowers and chocolate.” Zak said again, lifting his eyes to meet Nick’s. A smile played across the older man’s face as he looked at Nick.   
“Fuck, Zak...I don’t know how to do this.” Nick said, feeling embarrassment flush his skin.  
“Nick, it’s fine.” Zak said, sensing the younger man’s embarrassment.  
“No, it’s not. It was stupid.” Nick said, avoiding eye contact. “This is my first fight with a boyfriend...and I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. I just...I’m really sorry. I wish I would’ve kept my big mouth shut last night.”  
“Hey.” Zak said, taking a step toward Nick. “I like them.” he said, nodding toward the flowers.  
“Yeah, okay...” Nick said, unconvinced.   
“I do!” Zak insisted. “No one’s ever bought me flowers before.” The older man smiled as he lifted the bouquet to his nose, taking a big whiff of the floral scent. “And you know how much I love chocolate.”  
“Come on, Zak. Be serious.” Nick said. “Last night was awful. I couldn’t sleep...and all I kept thinking was how I was gonna lose you over the dumbest fight ever.”  
“Lose me?” Zak said, confused. “You thought you were gonna lose me?”   
“Well, yeah…” Nick shrugged. “You were so mad. And then I left, _like an idiot_. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“Nick…”  
“I just laid there all night thinking, ‘This is it. The best relationship of my entire life and I already screwed it up.’ And I let you down because I promised I’d never hurt you.”  
“Nick.” Zak said again, taking a step in to place his hands on the younger man’s arms. “You haven’t screwed anything up. It was a _fight_ , and it sucked. But it was _just a fight_.  
Nick felt the weight beginning to lift from his shoulders.   
“So, this isn’t over?” he asked, hopefully.  
“Of course not!” Zak said, heart melting in his chest. “Babe, nothing you could say or do would change how I feel about you. I love you way too much to let you go over some stupid fight.”  
Nick wrapped Zak up in his arms, pulling him in as close as their bodies would allow.   
“I promise I won’t let you down again.” he said into the older man’s neck. “I don’t ever want to lose you.”  
“I think you’re stuck with me, babe.” Zak smiled, pressing a kiss into the younger man’s shoulder.   
Nick pulled back, taking Zak’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together softly. He broke the kiss, looking deep into Zak eyes. The older man smiled back warmly, sending shockwaves through Nick’s heart.   
“I love my flowers.” Zak said with a smile.   
Nick dropped his head into his hand with an embarrassed chuckle.   
“I don’t really know what I was thinking.”  
“It was sweet.” Zak insisted. “And I really do love them.”   
“Yeah?” Nick asked with a smirk.   
“Yeah.”   
“Well then, we should probably get ‘em into some water soon. I’ve been circling your block for like an hour. They’re starting to looks a little droopy.”  
“You were?” Zak asked, smiling as he reached out to brush Nick’s cheek. “What did you think, I was gonna turn you away?”  
“Yeah, actually.” Nick admitted. “I wasn’t sure you’d want to see me.”  
“I’ll always want to see you.” Zak said sincerely. “Even if I’m mad... I really missed you last night.”  
“Me too.” Nick said, running his hands over Zak’s arms.   
“I’d rather not spend another night alone like that.”  
“Me either.” Nick said sincerely.   
“So next time we have a fight...promise you’ll stay?”  
“I promise, babe. I’m not going anywhere.”   
“Good.” Zak said, pressing a quick kiss to Nick’s lips. “And I’ll expect flowers.”  
Nick rolled his eyes, laughing with embarrassment.   
“I mean it.” Zak said seriously. “You’ve set a precedent now.”  
“How about I just don’t do anything to upset you?” Nick suggested, running a hand over Zak’s cheek.   
“Good luck. I’m impossible when I’m tired and hungry.” Zak smirked.  
“Yeah, you are.” Nick chuckled.   
“Besides, if we fight, then we get to make up.” Zak said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He moved in, wrapping his arms around Nick’s shoulders. “Now, we haven’t really fought before...but I’m _guessing_ the making up is gonna be pretty great.”  
“Yeah, I think so too.” Nick said with a wicked smile, his hands sliding down the older man’s back as his lips met Zak’s.   
Zak brought his hands to Nick’s chest, running them along the firm muscle. He groaned softly as Nick squeezed his ass, bringing their bodies flush against each other and trapping the bouquet between them.  
“My flowers...” Zak muttered against Nick’s lips.  
Nick chuckled as Zak moved just enough to rescue the bouquet, never breaking the kiss for a moment.   
“Let’s go inside.” Nick whispered low and gravelly into Zak’s ear.   
“Yeah, I wanna get these into some water.” Zak said, attention turning to the bouquet in his hands.   
Nick chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.   
“And _then_ we can finish making up.” Zak grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Nick’s lips before grabbing the younger man’s hand and leading the way inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but the idea of this is just so cute to me! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
